Sorceress
The Sorceress, also known as the "Queen of the Forgotten Worlds", is both a fictional character and antagonist of the Skylanders series. She is an evil dinosaur-like witch who rules the long-lost Forgotten Worlds as its queen, and she is the main antagonist of Skylanders: Year of the Dragon. The Sorceress proves to be one of Team Spyro's powerful and most wicked foes ever faced. "Now, watch how a real Sorceress dispatches her enemies." :—The Sorceress. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Misty Lee (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance She has the appearance of a blue tyrannosaurus with her face seems more crocodilian in appearance along with dark magenta lipstick, and she overall appears have a more realistic musculature to her build, including stumpier legs, a larger belly, wider hips, and flabby arms. She is quite large and stocky, being taller than Bianca and much larger than Spyro. Her attire consists of a golden crown adorned with red jewels, green eyeliner, and a white ruff around her neck. Additionally, her necklace has a more visibly purple gemstone on it and she appears to be wearing a partial purple vest lines with white frill beneath her ruff. She is always seen with a scepter that contains a dragon egg. She also appears to have purple toenails. In CG artwork, her fingernails appear to be purple as well. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality The Sorceress was depicted as a malicious, bad-tempered queen and a power-hungry bitch. She was a dictator who typically sent her minions, the Rhynocs, to do the dirty work for her, not caring about whatever methods they used, whether or not it required violence, as long as they maintained her dominance in the forgotten realms. She would also capture any well-meaning creature that disobeyed her laws or rose against her. It appeared that the only thing she feared was death, as she was willing to do whatever it takes to become immortal, even if it meant killing innocent people. Although there was a possibility that she wouldn't have to resort to the act ("I don't have to kill them; it just keeps them from wriggling around so much!") also showing more of her cruel personality. After her first personal encounter with a Skylander team, she also seemed to fear them, seeing Skylanders as a formidable foes. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities The Sorceress can conjure magic spells, one of them notable to turn any normal creature into a ferocious monster. Using her wand, presumably provided by the magic of the wand's dragon egg, she can conjure fireballs and launch a large array of electrical energy spheres, as well as release an electrical discharge from her wand to attack at close-range. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Black Magic Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past A thousand years ago, the Sorceress lived alongside the Dragons who ruled the worlds. However, she had an argument with a Dragon Elder one day, and grew so enraged that she banished him and the rest of the Dragons to the other side of the world, making herself queen of the land. Over time, the magic in the worlds suddenly started to dry up, and one by one, most of the portals closed, trapping residents in different cities, landscapes, etc. for years. When her magical power started dwindling, the Sorceress soon realized that the Dragons were the source of all of her and the four worlds' magic. The Dragons, who are peaceful creatures, chose not to bother with the Sorceress again. They settled peacefully in what is now known as the Dragon Realms. Time passed, and with it, passed the memory of the Sorceress and the aptly named "Forgotten Realms." One day, the Sorceress took in a young rabbit named Bianca as her apprentice and trained her to use magic. Years later, the Sorceress hired a greedy bear from Avalar to keep an eye on any prisoner she held, but unbeknownst to her, he was very untrustworthy. Synopsis ''Skylanders'' The Year of the Dragon The Sorceress, hungry for magical power and eager to take advantage of the Dragons' ignorance, hatched an evil plan. She ordered her Rhynocs and Bianca to steal all of the dragon eggs in the dead of night while the Dragons were asleep after their celebration. The Sorceress planned to strip the baby dragons of their wings to create a spell, which would allow her to live forever, much to Bianca's disgust and horror (the rabbit believed that her mistress merely wanted to restore the population of dragons in their world and turned her back on the Sorceress when she realized the truth). That plan failed as Team Spyro, with the help of the Hunter, Agent 9, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. James Byrd, and Sparx retrieved all 150 dragon eggs. When Team Spyro attempted to advance to a new homeworld in the Forgotten Realms, the Sorceress transformed some unlucky Rhynocs into monstrous beasts intended to destroy them. These creatures, Buzz, Spike, and Scorch, all failed to destroy the Skylanders and were instead destroyed themselves. The Sorceress' first defeat was in Midnight Mountain where Team Spyro and Agent 9 took her down by pushing her into the lava pool surrounding the arena. As she was sinking into the lava, the dragon egg that was attached to the top of her wand slipped out, and inside contained the baby dragon, George. Amazingly, the Sorceress' tough hide protected her from the lava and she survived this initial defeat. Spitefully, she saved up her magic to try and defeat Team Spyro again in the Super Bonus Round. She failed a final time when Spyro shot her out of the sky while she was in a flying saucer, and she crashed into the poison liquid surrounding the arena, killing her. Her new wand that contained the last dragon egg flew out, hatching to reveal the boy-girl twin Dragons, Yin and Yang. Finally, peace was restored to the Forgotten Realms, and the Sorceress' vile reign was finally over. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sorceress Spyro Wiki * Sorceress Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * The Sorceress is probably one of the darkest villains in the entire Skylanders franchise, due to her plan to strip the baby dragons wings (which will kill them) to make a spell (Malefor would be the second darkest villain). * Unlike the other bosses in the game, the Sorceress doesn't have a cutscene that leads up to her first confrontation with the Skylanders; instead the player is sent straight to the arena. In fact, the Sorceress never verbally interacts with Team Spyro at all in the entire game. Category:Skylanders Characters